Quicktrigger
Origins Lisa Riversoon has been excelling at everything she ever tried to do, graduating with honors and showing interest in the military as a career path at a young age. She started out low profile, but when needed, she turned into a talented pilot and upon several successful missions and seeing she's on just another level, she was invited to serve in the United Nations Council. Upon learning that her sister Icetrigger has disappeared, she takes a leave of absense and forgets all her awaiting congressional medals and honors and spends several years trying to find her and almost going on a self-destructive path in order to find her, find the answer of what truly happened, even though she was told many times to call it off after a few months. Assemble Unwilling to stop, she finds Icetrigger three and a half years later with almost fully wiped memory and new friends, most of which aren't even human. She learns her sister was captured and experimented on by D.A.S.K. and is no longer fully human. She emerges to help the heroes on a mission, eliminating a big threat they were facing and happy to see her sister, but Icetrigger doesn't even recognize her anymore, which leads to a physical confrontation between the two. After the fight, Quicktrigger has the upperhand, but seeds the "victory" in Icetrigger's hands, saying that if her own sister can't recognize her anymore, which was the sole reason she kept going on in life, she has no desire to live. Icetrigger remembers a bit and eventually they reconcile. Quicktrigger reveals that she has done her reasearch and knows the exact location of the laboratory, where D.A.S.K. did the experiments on Icetrigger, so they rush there in an attempt to undo the damage to her body and return her back to human. The laboratory was ambushed and the heroes were in a bad situation. Realizing what's happening, Icetrigger sacrificed the ongoing experiment, just so she can join her sister in battle and save them from certain death. After being the equalizer in the battle, the laboratory in ruins, with a sigh of regret Icetrigger realizes that she may never return to her human form again. Quicktrigger is even more regretful for letting her sister down again, but Icetrigger assures her that she's comfortable with who she is now and their primary focus should be assuring this doesn't happen to others and to create a better future, not only for themselves but for all humanity. They join the other heroes in assembling a final strike against the spreading corruption of D.A.S.K.. *''Awaiting launch orders'' *''Mmm, salty; My favorite kind of enemies'' *''Aye aye, commander!'' *''Don't you freaking remember me?'' *''Coordinates sent. Blow them up!'' *010 - Assemble *She goes crazy if she isn't chewing a gum. She finds it relaxing. Spearmint is her favorite gum flavor. *Her Heroic ability - Airstrike is best used in a combination with Implosion Engine. The Engine sucks them in, while the Airstrike damages them. *One of her nicknames is "The Ace", which is also Acelander's. The two would often engage in friendly banter as to determine who the real Ace is. art_quicktrigger1.jpg|Quicktrigger Release Art art_qttt2.jpg|Quicktrigger reunited with her sister, Icetrigger early_qt2.jpg|Quicktrigger concept: Headshot early_qt1.jpg|Quicktrigger being made: 1st sketch Category:Characters Category:Pilot